The tales of Officer's Wilde and Hopps
by DatGuyPi
Summary: Slow start to the story and also my first ever Fanfic so it's obviously shitty. Read and find out what happens between the two unconventional partners. Starts after the concert.
1. The Buddings

The Gazelle concert had just finished and everyone was slowly filing out, while he hadn't wanted to go at first, Nick had fun. Although the only reason he had fun was because of one Judy Hopps. If she hadn't pressured him into going with her then he would've missed out on so much fun messing around while dancing with her.

 _God she's so beautiful…_ Nick started thinking while looking at Judy. _Wait… what. No she's just my partner and a_ _ **BUNNY!**_ _I can't think about her like that_ , he scolded himself _._ But then he realised that he had been thinking about her in this way since the moment that he was hustled by her… that was the moment that he started having feelings for her. He started wondering if she had feelings for him seeing as how she was the one who managed to get him here… Then he noticed that they were outside now, and that he'd been ogling at her this whole time. A blush creeped up on his face but was unnoticed by everyone because of his vibrant red fur.

All of a sudden Judy did a 360 degree jump, and it felt like time slowed down and the wind picked up to blow leaves behind Judy in such a manner that she looked like a bunny ballerina dancing through the forest.

When she landed, she turned around to look at Nick and noticed the look in his eyes that she had only seen once before, which was when she hustled him into helping with the missing mammal's case. "Hey Nick, what's wrong, what happened?" Judy asked simply.

Nick, who was just getting over his phase of being stunned once again by her beauty heard her question and replied with a simple, "Nothing Carrots, it's nothing".

Unbelieving, Judy just replied back to him with a sly answer, "Oh really... Well I do believe that is a lie my sly fox."

Nick's heart skipped as he reflected on what she had just said, my sly fox. My. She had just called him hers. He tried to hide a smile that was creeping up on his face but to his avail, he failed miserably and just ended up smiling giddily.

"It's nothing Carrots. It's absolutely nothing," unsure of whether this little bunny had feelings for him or not he decided to just stick with his story of it being nothing.

"Well then, when it turns into something let me know," Judy replied simply.

"Okay then Carrots," Nick stated with a sly smile. _At least she doesn't suspect anything._

 _Nick isn't telling me something,_ Judy thought as she was contradicting Nick's last thought.

Nick and Judy had just entered the carpark of the stadium when Nick's heart leapt almost out of his chest just as it had when Judy had bumped him during the performance to get him to dance with her. Then he squeezed the hand that was now entangled with his. Nick's heart was going ballistic because as he looked at the person attached to the hand, _why's Carrots holding my hand._

"I had a great time tonight Nick, thanks for agreeing to come here with me," Judy blurted out with a blush showing clearly.

"I did too Fluff, thanks for making me come along," Nick replied with a genuinely happy smile.

What happened next would haunt Nick's mind for a long time and give him hope for a future with her...


	2. The Change in Status

Nick felt this before he saw it… something fuzzy was surrounding most of his abdominal area. He looked down to find that Judy was nuzzling up to him and his heart rate skyrocketed. This tiny little rabbit, who was the fox's natural prey, was nuzzling up to him and didn't care that he was a fox. _Maybe she does like me in that way as well._

 _I wonder what his reaction will be,_ she thought as several scenarios playing through her head from Nick pushing her away and rejecting her all the way to Nick admitting that he loved her more than she could ever know. Then she felt something a little fuzzy, damp, soft and warm press against the top of her head just between her ears. It took her a second to realise that Nick had just kissed her, but when she did, her ears instantly turned a deep crimson red as she got her answer and Nick got his.

Embarrassed, the both of them separated from their position and started walking towards Nick's home with each other's hand in hand, not noticing that a mysterious jiggly figure giggling like a little school girl was following them and had watched as Nick and Judy had shown the cutest public display of affection.

The mysterious figure stepped into the light and revealed that it was in fact, Benjamin Clawhauser, "this is huge news…

A few minutes later when the newly formed couple had arrived at Nick's home, the one place Judy had never seen or been to, Judy was honestly surprised and showed on her face as clear as day.

"What's wrong Carrots? You thought I was going to be living in someplace like an apartment complex?" Nick teased with his signature smile.

"N-no, I just thought you would have been somewhere a bit cheaper than this place," Judy explained. He lived in an actual house in the suburbs area. "Wait a minute… you said that you earnt $200 a day, yet you managed to buy a house out here when it costs more than that."

"Well Fluff, you caught me on a really slow day," Nick replied with a sly smile. "Anyway the house and the land were left to me completely free of taxes, and it is really lonely living in this place all alone, so I don't come here often. I've really only ever used this place to store my things and hold some parties."

"Oh… well then I might just have to come over more often and make it feel more homely," Judy slyly stated.

"Why, Officer Fluff, are you already asking me if you can move in with me?" Nick asked jokingly.

The insides of Judy's ears turned the same deep crimson as the first time he complimented her. "Maybe," Judy replied.

"Well it would be nice to have the love of my life living with me, if you asked, I would probably say yes," Nick admitted.

Nick unlocked the door to his home and opened it revealing a very clean and organised entrance way. "Wait a minute there… two things. One, why is it that it looks like your house is clean yet you have left it for a while. And two, you are also… the uh… love… of my uh… life," she ended feeling extremely embarrassed by her last sentence.

"Well to answer your question, I have cleaner's come through here once a month and they do a very nice job. And thank you very much for saying that to me Carrots, that's the nicest thing anyone other than my mother has said to me," Nick stated matter-of-factly.

"Well we might as well go and get ready for bed," Judy brought up to change the subject.

"Did you want me to get someone to swing by your apartment and pick up anything for you," Nick asked, finally noticing his girlfriend's lack of extra clothing.

"No… I uh… kind of sleep naked," Judy said getting the sense that her new boyfriend was generating new ideas of a fun time.

"Oh… uh… well then I think you should sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch…" Nick started.

"No! I can't make you sleep on the couch in your own home… you can sleep with me in the bed…" she said and realised what it sounded like which resulted in her ears turning that very deep crimson colour she commonly shows Nick.

"O-okay then Carrots," Nick stuttered turning into a bundle of nervousness.

As soon as they got into the bed and settled, they soon realised they couldn't sleep in the King sized bed.

"Hey, Nick, you still awake," Judy questioned to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, can't sleep?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Judy said. "Doyawannahavesexwithme?"

"What?" Nick asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Judy whispered at a speed that was discernible.

"I-I do, I really do, but the size difference might hurt a lot for you," Nick stated worriedly for his partner because Nick was about twice her size and this could very well hurt her a lot.

"I know that it will hurt but I'm still too energetic and I also saw something in your pants that was extremely large and looked rather hard," she stated completely bashful.

"Wait, you did see it," Nick said completely embarrassed and ashamed of being found having a boner for a bunny.

"It's kind of hard to not see it, even with the sheets over the top of it," Judy stated pointing towards her fox's crotch where a large lump could be found.

"Crap, I thought you wouldn't notice," Nick said. "Well then, in that case I think I will take you up on that offer now. Don't worry about noise, this room is sound-proof."

"And why is that?" Judy asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"So no one hears me screaming at myself for doing the absolute stupidest things throughout the day," Nick said casually as he took off his clothes.

"Well then, come back to bed so we can have some fun and waste this energy," Judy said in her most seductive voice.


End file.
